Project Omega
by Gladonost
Summary: A young boy wronged beyond belief. Where once stood Naruto, a beacon of hope and courage, now stands Omega, a being of implacable rage and despair.


Project Omega

By Gladonost

\\\

1:00 AM, Underground ROOT Laboratory, Outside Hojo's Office, Oct 10, 1020 AFN (After the First Ninja)

\\\

Danzo slowly walked towards the office of his head scientist, Hojo, quietly seething. Around him lights flashed red and sirens blared. 'I know that Sarutobi could not have found this base without help and I believe I know who helped him.' As he walked into the office explosions sounded down the tunnels, collapsing the door behind him. Hojo turned towards his ex-employer, "Ah, Danzo my old friend what brings you to my humble abode?" Danzo took a second to look at the office; the place was anything but humble, filled with computers, gold designs lining the stone walls, and not to mention the man himself dressed in a lab coat of white silk hold a dagger to his own throat. Danzo replied to the insane scientist in a voice that promised pain, "You ratted out my operation to the Sandaime you filthy traitor." Said insane scientist merely laughed and said one thing that chilled Danzo to his core, "Omega is waking up." Then the scientist stabbed himself in the throat ending his own life.

\\\

1:20 AM Underground ROOT Laboratory, Omega Bunker, Oct 10, 1020 AFN

\\\

A canister in the center of the bunker opened and a creature that in another reality could have been a hyperactive blond ten-year-old opened its slitted green slightly glowing eyes. The creature abruptly sat up in the canister and looked at itself. Its body looked like something from your worst nightmares, pale white skin with random black boney plates and spines all over it, black fangs dripping with acid, 3-inch claws on each finger and toe, spikes on its elbows and knees, limp white hair hanging over its pale face, on what skin could be seen black patterns that looked almost like words flickered over it, large black bat-like wings folded up on its back, its tongue was around 6-inches long and had what looked like small blade-like edges along its length, a long, viciously spiked tail curled beneath it, and finally on its back between the wings were four tendrils with a long, thin, hollow spine at the end of each one. These tendrils were at the moment curled over its head like a scorpion's sting. The creature having finished its self-examination stood out of the cryogenic canister it had been kept in. it walked outside of the chamber and looking back saw a single word over the entrance, OMEGA. It then hissed in a guttural voice "I am Omega, whatever I wassss before hasss been losssst."

\\\

1:50 AM, Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office, Oct 10, 1020 AFN

\\\

The Hokage sighed, alone in his office at last; he had sent even his ANBU bodyguards into the mass raid on ROOT bases and labs. Then, came a banging on the heavy steel doors to his office, the Sandaime Hokage was swiftly on his guard for he saw that with each bang the doors bulged inwards by a couple inches. "Come in," the old man called, "by order of the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

The door then slowly opened and a six-foot tall nightmare, that was the only word the old man could think of to describe this thing, came in escorted by ten ANBU. The lead ANBU, Inu, looked at the Hokage somewhat sheepishly, "He asked to see you, we believe that he is an experiment that they had locked up down there, not a failure, but an experiment that worked too well. And sorry for scaring you, he asked if he could knock. The only name he'll give us is Omega which we believe is the designation of the project that created him considering the files we could find at the lab he was found in, all referred to a Project Omega; we believe he is the pinnacle of the project. Another thing, the files we found all said that the only survivor of the process used was a certain Naruto Uzumaki." Throughout the report Omega looked at the Hokage curiously then at the pause in the ANBU's report he raised a clawed hand to point at the Hokage and said, "I know you, you can be trussssted, you are the sssssmoke-sssssmell old man that helped me, where issss Itachi-ssssan for that matter?"

\\\

?, ?, ?, Oct 10, 1020 AFN

\\\

In a cavern a certain Uchiha sneezed while his fishy partner looked at him questioningly. "Itachi, are you sick or something?"

\\\

2:00 AM, Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office, Oct 10, 1020 AFN

\\\

"Um well about that Omega he went traitor on the village after you left. He killed his entire clan, the Uchiha just a few weeks ago." the Hokage answered Omega. "You're lying to me old man I can sssssssssssmell the lie on you. I'm not entirely sssssssssure which part isssssssss the lie but one part, the clan-ssslaying, can be eassssily checked."

"Back to my report," Inu then interrupted, "the files we found all said that there was one more chemical to be added to make him the ultimate predator, one that can blend in perfectly with its prey until it is the time to strike. But the chemical is very rare, pure liquid Hybernium, and I do believe that the only pure hybernium left is currently around Tsunade-sama's neck Hokage-sama. According to the files this last infusion should give him a human form, a hybrid form that would be more or less like he is now, and a combat form that would be even stronger, faster, and all-around more powerful. Also, the last infusion would make this ability into a Kekkai Genkai. The only way you could tell he had the ability, when in his human form, would be that his eyes would stay the same, he would keep the claws on his hands and feet, and his canine teeth would be longer than normal people's and would be hollow like a snake's fangs so he could inject that acid of his with a bite."


End file.
